Secretos
by Mokana
Summary: Después de ser rescata de su encarcelamiento, Kio quiere agradecerle a las personas que conoce de sacarlas de aquel infierno pero con su ceguera no podrá hacer mucho, las pesadillas empiezan a sucumbir su conciencia, ¿Podrá confiar en Jack y en Hipo para ir en busca del por que se encontraba encerrada? ¿Por que tiene orejas de gato y cola? ¿Quien es ella en realidad?
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos creadores._

_Kio. 4 años de edad._

—**Padre no es gracioso … Tengo miedo … Duele**— _Sonidos de cadena rebotaban de un lugar a otro, como si no permitiesen que la prisionera pudiese escapar. Unas orejas negras se asomaba con temor entre sus alrededores para captar algún sonido, como si presenciase que alguien estuviese allí, mientras que su cola estaba rígida, acurrucada entre unas mantas negras que apenas de alcanzaban a llegar a los pies. Kio intento probar nuevamente, llamándolo sin tener ningún éxito. No pudo ver absolutamente nada, sus ojos amarillos se topaban con una venda, ya oscurecida por los años de encarcelamiento, de pronto su cola empezó a moverse de pronto, como si estuviese jugando con el aire. Escuchaba pasos y pasos fuertes, parecían una multitud._ —**¿Padre?—**

—

_Kio North, 5 años de edad_

**Bien, Kio** — La mencionada trago saliva a causa de los nervios, después de sentir aquella gran mano de North en su hombro que casi la derrumbo contra el suelo, sus piernas aun flaqueaban, en el paso del tiempo sus piernas poco a poco empezaban a recuperar su sensibilidad, pero le dolía caminar mas de cinco segundos, intento mantenerse parada gracias a la ayuda de Bunny le había ofrecido atrapándola antes de que se cayera contra el suelo, lo había reconocido gracias a su cuerpo peludo, algunas veces no quería ser ciega. —**Lo siento, ¿Estas bien?**-

Kio no contesto, se dedico a mirarlo hacia arriba, como si estuviese buscando en la dirección de donde se encontraba el gigante, comparado con Kio, se parecía una ardilla al lado de North.

**¿Kio?** — El mayor miro extrañado a la niña de cinco años que intento caminar de nuevo, liberándose del agarre de Bunny, camino hacia al frente, sin darse cuenta que, North estaba cerca de ella como un metro de distancia, siendo con eso, lo primero que choco gracias a sus movimientos de gran torpeza y pasos grandes, alzo los brazos mientras la venda se caía para mostrar una criatura de aspecto inocente totalmente desprotegida, su pelo negro le caía hasta los hombros sin dejar ver las orejas humanas mientras que aquello la sustituía unas orejas de gato enzima de su cabeza, una cola que parecía mantenerse quieta, aquellos ojos amarillos que no transmitían vida pero de daba la sensación que necesitabas protegerlos.

**North, ¿Sera el padre de Kio? Kio quiere llamarse Kio North — **Kio no supo de donde había salido tanta sorpresa, mientras que los otros integrantes del grupo soltaban pequeñas exclamaciones de sorpresa, no olvidaría nunca aquel día, después de todo, aquel Día, North se había convertido en su padre.

—

Kio North. Diez años de edad.

**¿Papa? — **Kio llego bajando la escalera de arriba a abajo, mientras miraba curiosamente por todo el lugar en busca de aquel hombre de barba blanca, llegando a una gran sala, escucho un aleteo, sonriendo se acerco con cuidado de donde provenía el ruido, reconocería aquella risa de donde seria. **— Tooth, ¿Sabes donde esta `papa?—**

**Salio a ser su trabajo de Santa Claus. — **Respondió la mujer mitad colibrí, notando que Kio bajaba las orejas en señal de tristeza, mientras mantenía un paquete entre sus manos. _-Un regalo para North.- _Pensó Tooth. **_—_No te pongas triste, volverá y le podrás dar su regalo. ¿Vale?— T**ooth vio, como Kio alzaba la mano para apuntar a las pequeñas colibris que volaban en el aire riéndose, al darse la vuelta para poder mirar, descubrió que Kio movía la y las orejas, mientras intentaba imitar su risa, saliendo un pequeño "Ji" que se parecía mas a un maullido. Intento repetirlo varias veces. "Ji, ji, ji, ji" Hasta que Tooth comprendió. **—¿Quieres jugar con ellas?, pues adelante. — **Antes de poder reaccionar, Kio salio disparada, dejando el paquete entre las manos de Tooht ha intentar atrapar a los colibrís.

—

Kio North. Catorce años de edad.

**N … No, lo haré.** **— **El gato casi humanoide o mas bien dicho, el humano con orejas y cola, se aferraba al cuello de Jack mientras Hipo se reía. **— No es … gracioso. ¿Que p... pasara si me caigo? North no lo encontrara divertido.— **El pelo casi se le erizo literalmente, mientras miraba que Jack ser levantaba del suelo, miro hacia abajo tragando saliva, los gatos y la altura no eran una buena idea, empezó a tambalearse, Jack empezó a perder el equilibrio mientras, que Kio intento lanzarse sobre el Dragón de hipo cayendo justo enzima del vikingo quedando justo como una bufanda viviente. Después de un par de horas, correteaba curiosa entre la silla del Dragón pero aun no se atrevía a saltar enzima de Jack. Al aterrizar Kio parecía un pato mareado al tocar el suelo. Tropezándose contra una de las ramas del bosque, callo contra el suelo, parecido un gato muerto. **—¿¡Cuando lo haremos de nuevo!? — **Soltó un maullido.

—

Bueno es mi primer Fanfic, así que por favor, me harían bastante útil sus comentarios para saber que debería mejorar, también se aceptan criticas, de todo tipo, x3, bueno, vuelvo a aclarar que por mas que lo desee los personajes no son míos, todos son de su respectivos creadores, con los personajes del Origen de los guardianes estaré media liada por que nunca e visto la película pero intentare mantenerme al tanto. Kio es mi unico personaje inventado (Por el momento.) Les dejare un par de imágenes para que se imaginen como es. Owo. Utilize Word, así que si hay algún problema de escritura por favor díganmelo ;w;

Kio

. /tumblr_lyxygeZeO61qclv1fo1_


	2. El Gato se encuentra con los Dragones

_Los personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos creadores._

_Kio. 4 años de edad._

—**Padre no es gracioso … Tengo miedo … Duele**— _Sonidos de cadena rebotaban de un lugar a otro, como si no permitiesen que la prisionera pudiese escapar. Unas orejas negras se asomaba con temor entre sus alrededores para captar algún sonido, como si presenciase que alguien estuviese allí, mientras que su cola estaba rígida, acurrucada entre unas mantas negras que apenas de alcanzaban a llegar a los pies. Kio intento probar nuevamente, llamándolo sin tener ningún éxito. No pudo ver absolutamente nada, sus ojos amarillos se topaban con una venda, ya oscurecida por los años de encarcelamiento, de pronto su cola empezó a moverse, como si estuviese jugando con el aire. Escuchaba pasos y pasos fuertes, parecían una multitud._ —**¿Padre?—**

—

_Kio North, 5 años de edad_

**Bien, Kio** — La mencionada trago saliva a causa de los nervios, después de sentir aquella gran mano de North en su hombro que casi la derrumbo contra el suelo, sus piernas aun flaqueaban, en el paso del tiempo sus piernas poco a poco empezaban a recuperar su sensibilidad, pero le dolía caminar mas de cinco segundos, intento mantenerse parada gracias a la ayuda de Bunny le había ofrecido atrapándola antes de que se cayera contra el suelo, lo había reconocido gracias a su cuerpo peludo, algunas veces no quería ser ciega. —**Lo siento, ¿Estas bien?**-

Kio no contesto, se dedico a mirarlo hacia arriba, como si estuviese buscando en la dirección de donde se encontraba el gigante, comparado con Kio, se parecía una ardilla al lado de North.

**¿Kio?** — El mayor miro extrañado a la niña de cinco años que intento caminar de nuevo, liberándose del agarre de Bunny, camino hacia al frente, sin darse cuenta que, North estaba cerca de ella como un metro de distancia, siendo con eso, lo primero que choco gracias a sus movimientos de gran torpeza y pasos grandes, alzo los brazos mientras la venda se caía para mostrar una criatura de aspecto inocente totalmente desprotegida, su pelo negro le caía hasta los hombros sin dejar ver las orejas humanas mientras que aquello la sustituía unas orejas de gato enzima de su cabeza, una cola que parecía mantenerse quieta, aquellos ojos amarillos que no transmitían vida pero de daba la sensación que necesitabas protegerlos.

**North, ¿Sera el padre de Kio? Kio quiere llamarse Kio North — **Kio no supo de donde había salido tanta sorpresa, mientras que los otros integrantes del grupo soltaban pequeñas exclamaciones que no supo como interpretar, no olvidaría nunca aquel día, después de todo, aquel Día, North se había convertido en su padre.

—

Kio North. Diez años de edad.

**¿Papa? — **Kio llego bajando la escalera de arriba a abajo, mientras miraba curiosamente por todo el lugar en busca de aquel hombre de barba blanca, llegando a una gran sala, escucho un aleteo, sonriendo se acerco con cuidado de donde provenía el ruido, reconocería aquella risa de donde seria. **— Tooth, ¿Sabes donde esta papa?—**

**Salio a ser su trabajo de Santa Claus. — **Respondió la mujer mitad colibrí, notando que Kio bajaba las orejas en señal de tristeza, mientras mantenía un paquete entre sus manos. _-Un regalo para North.- _Pensó Tooth. **_—_No te pongas triste, volverá y le podrás dar su regalo. ¿Vale?— **Tooth vio, como Kio alzaba la mano para apuntar a las pequeñas colibrís que volaban en el aire riéndose, al darse la vuelta para poder mirar, descubrió que Kio movía la cola y las orejas, mientras intentaba imitar su risa, saliendo un pequeño "Ji" que se parecía mas a un maullido. Intento repetirlo varias veces. "Ji, ji, ji, ji" Hasta que Tooth comprendió. **—¿Quieres jugar con ellas?, pues adelante. — **Antes de poder reaccionar, Kio salio disparada, dejando el paquete entre las manos de Tooht a intentar atrapar a los colibrís.

—

Kio North. Catorce años de edad.

**N … No, lo haré.** **— **El gato casi humanoide o mas bien dicho, el humano con orejas y cola, se aferraba al cuello de Jack mientras Hipo se reía. **— No es … gracioso. ¿Que p... pasara si me caigo? North no lo encontrara divertido.— **El pelo casi se le erizo literalmente, mientras miraba que Jack ser levantaba del suelo, miro hacia abajo tragando saliva, los gatos y la altura no eran una buena idea, empezó a tambalearse, Jack perdía el equilibrio mientras, que Kio intento lanzarse sobre el Dragón de hipo cayendo justo enzima del vikingo quedando como una bufanda viviente. Después de un par de horas, correteaba curiosa entre la silla del Dragón pero aun no se atrevía a saltar enzima de Jack. Al aterrizar Kio parecía un pato mareado al tocar el suelo. Tropezándose contra una de las ramas del bosque, callo contra el suelo, parecido un gato muerto. **—¿¡Cuando lo haremos de nuevo!? — **Soltó un maullido.

—

_Bueno es mi primer Fanfic, así que por favor, me harían bastante útil sus comentarios para saber que debería mejorar, también se aceptan criticas, de todo tipo, x3, bueno, vuelvo a aclarar que por mas que lo desee los personajes no son míos, todos son de su respectivos creadores, con los personajes del Origen de los guardianes estaré media liada por que nunca e visto la película pero intentare mantenerme al tanto. Utilize Word, así que si hay algún problema de escritura por favor díganmelo ;w;_


End file.
